


You, I and The Rain

by Rexa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #412domestic, F/M, Female Furihata, Romance, domestic life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saat hujan turun malam itu, Seijuurou tak menemukan istrinya di sampingnya. #412Domestic</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, I and The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei owned Kuroko no Basuke  
> Halo, minna-san! Fic ini kudedikasikan untuk event CAFEIN AkaFuriDay 2016 #412Domestic. Happy reading~!

Akashi Seijuurou terbangun kala gemuruh petir menggelegar malam itu. mengerjapkan kedua netra merahnya, Seijuurou berusaha fokus pada sekelilingnya. Netra merah bergulir searah telengan kepala mencari sosok yang seharusnya berada di sampingnya. Di mana wanitanya?

Bangkit dari tempat tidur, Seijuurou melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi, tapi tak mendapati siapa pun di sana.

“Kou?”

Ia memanggil nama sang tambatan jiwa. Namun keheninganlah yang menjawab panggilannya. Seijuurou mengambil jubah tidurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Menuruni tangga, Seijuurou menuju ke dapur yang saat itu lampunya menyala.  
Di luar hujan turun dengan derasnya. Menumpahkan kerinduannya pada bumi. Membasahi segenap eksistensi yang berada di bawah kolong langit kota Tokyo. Gemuruh petir menjadi alarm tersendiri bagi Seijuurou yang sedang mencari-cari keberadaan istrinya.

“Kou?”

Masih tak ada jawaban. Dapur pun kosong meski Seijuurou sudah mengintip di balik lemari makan, dan samping kulkas. Ah, di bawah kolong wastafel bahkan tak luput ditengok. Lalu di mana istrinya?

“Kou?!”

Kali ini makin keras. Seijuurou melangkahkan kaki ke ruang keluarga. Siapa tahu sang istri lagi-lagi ngidam untuk menonton drama seri horor terbaru yang tayang tengah malam? Namun lagi-lagi Seijuurou tak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana. 

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal ngidam, Seijuurou dan Kou memang sedang menantikan kelahiran buah hati pertama mereka. Setelah dua tahun melewati masa bulan madu, tepat di tanggal peringatan hari pernikahan mereka 12 April yang lalu, sang dokter pribadi keluarga mengumumkan bahwa Akashi Kou sedang berbadan dua. Usianya sudah 7 minggu kala itu.

Kejadiannya sungguh tak terduga. Karena sang istri sendiri tidak menunjukkan gejala-gejala yang dialami oleh ibu-ibu hamil sebelumnya. Tidak ada keluhan, tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan, bahkan tidak ada topan dan badai sekalipun.

Hanya saja di hari yang bersejarah itu, keduanya sepakat mengundang sahabat dan kerabat mereka untuk makan malam bersama di rumah ‘sederhana’ mereka. Disambut dengan antusias para sahabat dan kerabat pun menghadiri jamuan makan malam. Dibantu dengan para koki juga sahabat-sahabat yang baik hati, Kou mempersiapkan sendiri hidangan makan malam saat itu.

Setelah sepatah dua patah kata sambutan dari tuan rumah maka pesta makan pun dimulai. Suasana cukup heboh dan meriah karena tingkah para sahabat yang kelewat unik dan ada-ada saja. Tengok saja Atsushi, mantan ace dari SMA Yosen itu sudah menghabiskan dua meja penuh hidangan manis, macaron aneka rasa, cupcake aneka rupa, black forest dan cake lainya sudah lenyap ditelan dalam waktu singkat.

Atau lihat saja rival semasa SMA yang tak pernah mau mengalah dalam kesempatan apa pun, Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga, Ace dari Perguruan Touou dan SMA Seirin itu sedang lomba makan menghabiskan hidangan utama di meja sebelahnya. Jangan lupa Nebuya Eikichi ikut dalam pertarungan makan di sana. Makan malam dalam rangka merayakan anniversary kedua pun berubah makna menjadi ‘all you can eat competition’ dalam sekejap mata, tapi toh baik Seijuurou maupun Kou tidak keberatan sama sekali. 

Kou duduk dengan anggun di samping Seijuurou, sesekali menyuapkan potongan kentang goreng ke dalam mulut bergantian dengan daging steak yang telah dipotong-potong seukuran sekali gigit dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Makan dengan tenang.   
Lalu wajah cerah Kou tiba-tiba menjadi seputih kapas saat memakan salad telur yang disukainya. Mendadak Kou berdiri dan melesat ke kamar mandi, membuat semua orang bingung dengan tingkah sang nyonya rumah.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuna segera mengikuti Kou ke kamar mandi. Di sana, Kou terduduk di dekat kloset dengan ekspresi yang mengkhawatirkan, lemas tak bertenaga, nyaris pingsan. Ia juga telah memuntahkan seluruh makan malam yang baru saja ia makan. Ia terisak pelan saat Seijuurou menghampirinya dan memeluk dirinya.

Seijuurou hanya tersenyum maklum dan menggendong sang istri ke kamar mereka. Seijuurou hanya berpesan pada Tetsuna supaya mereka tetap melanjutkan acara makan-makan sementara ia meminta dokter keluarga untuk datang dan memeriksa keadaan sang tercinta.

“Seijuurou-sama, Kou-sama tidak apa-apa, dia muntah bukan karena reaksi alergi atau apa. Saya harus mengucapkan selamat kepada anda berdua, karena sebenarnya Kou-sama sedang mengandung. Usia janinnya sudah memasuki minggu ke-7. Sekali lagi selamat, Seijuurou-sama.”

Mata coklat Kou membola dramatis sebelum berkaca-kaca karena terharu dan senang. Seijuurou? Meski terlihat kalem, tapi netra merahnya mencerminkan rasa bahagia begitu membuncah dari dalam hati. Ia berterima kasih pada sang dokter dan mengumumkan kabar bahagia itu segera setelahnya. Para sahabat dan kerabat pun memberikan ucapan selamat pada keduanya.

Itu terjadi dua bulan yang lalu. Kini kandungan Kou memasuki minggu ke-15, dan Seijuurou mulai dipusingkan dengan mood swing yang tak mau tahu tempat dan waktu, juga permintaan sang istri yang mulai aneh-anah. Dan sekarang Seijuurou masih belum dapat menemukan di mana istrinya berada.

“Kou!!”

Seijuurou menyusuri ruangan satu demi satu sembari memanggil nama sang istri tercinta. Kini ia tiba di ruang kerjanya. Perlahan dibukanya pintu ruang kerjanya, lampu mejanya terlihat menyala. Namun karena cahayanya hanya menerangi meja, ruang lingkupnya jadi terbatas.

Seijuurou menekan saklar lampu yang membuat ruangan itu terang. Matanya menangkap sosok sang istri sedang menelungkup di sofa, tertidur seraya memeluk album foto. Gelegar petir yang menyambar di luar dan derasnya hujan yang tercurah tak sedikit pun mengganggu tidurnya. Seijuurou tersenyum, tangannya terulur membelai wajah sang istri yang terlelap dalam damai. Perlahan dilepaskannya album foto dari pelukan sang istri. Itu adalah kumpulan foto-foto saat mereka masih berpacaran, kebanyakan adalah foto Kou yang Seijuurou ambil diam-diam. Rasanya seperti nostalgia. Seijuurou menutup album itu dan menaruhnya kembali di tempatnya.

“Kou, Kou … kau tak pernah gagal untuk mengejutkanku dengan segala tingkahmu. Aku hampir saja kehilangan kewarasanku saat kau tak kutemukan di sampingku. Kita kembali, Kou,” ujar Seijuurou sembari menyentil hidung Kou dan menggendongnya kembali ke dalam kamar mereka.

Dibaringkannya Kou dengan hati-hati, lalu ia sendiri menaiki sisi ranjang yang kosong di sebelah istrinya dan mendekap tubuh Kou dengan posesif. Kou membalas memeluk Seijuurou dalam tidurnya, lalu bergumam.

“Sei, sup tahunya sudah matang.”

Seijuurou terkekeh lalu dengan gemas mengecup hidung Kou, menggigitnya pelan. Gestur itu membuat Kou terbangun. Iris merah delima itu bersirobok dengan iris sewarna kayu manis.

“Sei?”

“Halo, my dear.”

“Kau sedang apa?”

“Sedang gemas.”

“Ha?”

“Lupakan, Kou. Tidurlah kembali.”

Kou mengangguk pelan dan menutup mulutnya yang menguap lalu menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Seijuurou dan bersiap kembali tidur. Namun belum semenit ia menutup matanya, Kou kembali terbangun.

“Sei?”

“Ya, Kou?”

“Kenapa aku tiba-tiba sudah di kamar?”

“Apa yang kaulakukan di ruang kerjaku malam-malam, Kou?”

“Aku bosan, Sei. Ingin makan sesuatu tapi aku malas masak. Jadi ke ruang kerjamu untuk membaca, siapa tahu aku bisa   
tertidur.”

“Dan nyatanya kau malah asyik bernostalgia dengan album foto semasa pacaran dan ketiduran di sofa?”

Senyum malu-malu terkembang di wajah ngantuk Kou, ia mengangguk. Seijuurou menyentil hidungnya.

“Aw!”

“Kau membuatku hampir gila karena saat aku terbangun kau tak ada di sampingku.”

“Sei mencariku?”

“Tentu. Bisakah kau tidak mengulanginya lagi? Bangunkan aku jika kau memerlukan sesuatu Kou. Ingat, kau sedang   
mengandung buah hati kita, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu apa pun pada kalian berdua. Tidak kau, tidak pada si kecil.”

“Sei, maafkan aku. Tapi melihatmu tidur dengan pulas, aku tak tega membangunkanmu. Kau sudah sangat kelelahan setelah bekerja seharian.”

“Aku hargai semua itu, Kou. Tapi kau tidak boleh melakukannya lagi, mengerti?”

Kou menggembungkan pipinya, bermaksud protes, tapi memilih untuk menganggukan kepalanya dengan patuh. Seijuurou mengapresiasi dengan kecupan sayang di bibir. Wajah Kou semerah buah apel sekarang.

“Ayo, tidur!” ujar Seijuurou sambil mengecup kening Kou.

“Sei, tiba-tiba aku ingin apel.”

Mata Seijuurou mengerjap. “Kau lapar?”

“Tidak, tapi rasanya ingin makan apel dengan es krim coklat dan sirup mapel.”

“Baiklah kita ke dapur.”

Keduanya bangun, dengan hati-hati Seijuurou menggandeng Kou ke arah dapur. Kou duduk di meja makan sementara Seijuurou membongkar isi kulkas, seember es krim coklat, sebotol sirup mapel dan beberapa butir buah apel. Ia membawa semuanya ke meja makan lalu mengambil piring dan sendok serta pisau buah dari rak piring.

“Apelnya kukupas dulu.”

Kou mengangguk dengan semangat. Seijuurou mengupas dan memotong-motong buah apel lalu menyajikannya di piring. Kou menyendokan es krim coklat ke atas potongan apel lalu menyiramnya dengan sirup mapel.

“Itadakimasu.” Lalu satu suapan besar pun menghilang ke dalam mulut Kou. Ia melirik suaminya, “Sei mau?”

“Tidak, aku melihat Kou saja sudah kenyang.”

“Sei gombal.”

“Tapi kau suka kan?”

Kou memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Seijuurou terkekeh.

“Di luar hujan deras ya, Sei?”

Seijuurou hanya bergumam ‘hmm’. Kou kembali menambahkan es krim ke dalam piringnya dan kembali menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Menikmati manisnya paduan apel, es krim dan sirup. Seijuurou mengambil serbet dan mengelap bekas es krim yang belepotan di sudut bibir Kou.

“Makannya hati-hati, Kou. Masih banyak kok.”

“Sei, ingat? Dulu saking takutnya sama petir aku jadi selalu merepotkanmu.”

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. “Lalu kenapa sekarang sewaktu hujan kau malah keluyuran?”

“Entahlah, rasanya menyenangkan bisa mendengarkan tetes-tetes hujan yang memukul kaca jendela di ruang kerjamu, Sei. Lalu gemuruh petir ternyata tidak menakutkan juga.”

“Oh, benarkah?”

“Mungkin karena aku ditemani oleh si kecil?”

Tangan Seijuurou terulur untuk membelai rambut coklat Kou. “Baguslah kalau begitu. habiskan makananmu, lalu kita tidur.”

“Ng, kalau aku tidak mau tidur bagaimana, Sei?”

Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kou terkikik geli, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menghabiskan suapan es krim terakhir ke dalam mulutnya, lalu menjilat bibirnya dengan gestur yang di mata Seijuurou sangat sensual. Eh?

Mata Seijuurou berkilat penuh bahaya. Kou menatap suaminya dengan penuh waspada. “Oh … aku tak tahu kalau si kecil bisa membuatmu senakal ini, Kou. Menarik sekali.”

“E-Eh? Ma-Maksudmu apa, Sei?”

“Jangan menjadikan hujan sebagai alasan Kou, kenapa tidak bilang saja sejujurnya?”

Seijuurou memerangkap tubuh mungil sang istri di meja makan. Pupil mungil Kou melebar.

“A-A-Aku tidak –”

Bibir Kou pun dibungkam. Seijuurou menarik diri. Puas saat melihat ekspresi pada wajah Kou yang biasanya hanya ditujukan dan diperlihatkan padanya. Tak mampu menolak, Kou pasrah saat dirinya sudah diangkat dalam gendongan Seijuurou. Sudut-sudut bibir Seijuurou terangkat membentuk seringai kemenangan. Ia berbisik lirih pada telinga istrinya yang memerah.

“Hanya ada kau, aku dan hujan.”

.  
.  
.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic ini. Happy AkaFuriDay!!! (meski telat banget TToTT) hehehe.  
> Rexa, signing out.


End file.
